Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a physical connection interface device, and particularly relates to a network connection device and a cable status detection method.
Description of Related Art
Computer devices supporting a physical network connection are all configured with a physical connection interface device such as a network interface card (NIC), etc. The computer device can be connected to a physical connection cable such as a network cable, etc., though the physical connection interface device. If another end of the physical connection cable is connected to a network gateway device such as a modem or a router, etc., the computer device may send signals to a network or receive signals from the network through the physical connection cable. The quality of the physical connection cable may influence the quality of the signals transmitted on the physical connection cable.
Generally, the quality of the physical connection cable cannot be determined from the appearance thereof. Therefore, when the computer device has a poor signal transceiving ability on network signals, the user often cannot determine which step of the signal transmission process has a problem. If someone want to inspect the status of a certain physical connection cable, a professional inspection device is required to be used. Generally, the price of a professional inspection device used for detecting the status of the physical connection cable is expensive, and individual users will not be willing to buy one. Moreover, to take the physical connection cable to the product-selling store or related factory for inspection is not cost-effective.